


Getting Along through Muscles

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Muscle Worship, small penis humiliation, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Master insists that Mordred and Semiramis should get along. They do, just not in the way she intended. All thanks to the junk between their legs, and Mordred's great body...
Relationships: Semiramis | Assassin of Red/Mordred | Saber of Red
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 24





	Getting Along through Muscles

**Author's Note:**

> Poll piece for Week 8.

Thanks to the Summoning System that maintained the Servants of Chaldea, many different faces were able to not only meet for the first time, but former allies and enemies were reunited within its hallowed halls. For some, this was a relief as they were able to reconnect and share the experiences that had changed them ever since they started working with the Masters that staffed the organization.  
  
And for some, it was a proverbial nightmare come true. This was the case for a certain Saber and a certain Assassin, who had always hated each other during their last excursion on the battlefield. Mordred and Semiramis. Part of the same team in the Great Holy Grail War, yet directly opposed in terms of morals. That's why they came to blows during the endgame, and why they ended up mutually killing one another.  
  
Yet, here they were in the Gym halls within Chaldea. Each dressed in much more lax clothing that showed off the curves and the finer details of their bodies, as they continued to glare at one another. Old grudges die hard, as one might say.  
  
"Hmph! I can't believe Master would summon somebody like you, a ruffian who can't think three steps ahead. I know it suits her style, but you really are the worst of the worst. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I just disposed of you right here and now..." The brown-haired Semiramis loudly proclaimed as she pushed her finger up against the blonde's chest, glaring straight into her eyes in the process.  
  
Mordred gritted her teeth as she turned away from the brunette, crossing her arms. "And you're too pompous for your own good, that's why you ended up at the business end of my sword. Now shut your trap, Master told us to get along, and I'm not about to try and talk to somebody like you when I know all I'll get is just nonsense upon nonsense. I want to train and make sure my body is in top condition, that's a much better use of my time." She countered the Assassin's spiel with her own as she started getting up from her bench while walking towards the heavy irons in the back of the Gym.  
  
As she started walking towards the distant equipment, she neglected to notice her enemy taking a good look at her finely sculpted back. Thanks to the way she only wore a top and a pair of shorts, she was showing off a great deal more muscle than she had during the war. Something that the Assassin had only gotten a little glimpse of during that time, and yet...  
  
"Gh- N-Not now, stupid..." Semiramis muttered as she squeezed her thighs together, preventing a sudden phallic rise between them. Ever since she had arrived at Chaldea, the Master had equipped her with something foul, and she had been informed that most of the girls that had joined the organization had gotten the very same implement. It was humiliating, it was disgusting, and yet...  
  
Why did it make her feel so hot whenever it started throbbing? Why was that ungodly rod between her legs making her feel so uncontrollably good!?  
  
The thoughts ran through the Assassin's head as she slowly chased after her enemy, glaring at her back and her finely toned ass as much as she possibly could. She wanted to shove her newly grown cock in between her thighs, up against the sculpted muscle on her back, against her sides... The more she tried to ignore the pain and warmth between her legs, the more her mind was flooded with horrid thoughts about the ways she could get perversely intimate with the Saber.  
  
Mordred didn't notice a thing as she sat down at one of the machines, reaching up to grab the iron bar that was connected to the weights at the back of the machine. "Let's see if this damn thing can actually challenge me tonight..." The blonde Saber muttered to herself as she yanked it down, only to be disappointed as the wire snapped off right then and there, thanks to the pure strength in her limbs. "Damnit!"  
  
Semiramis kept walking closer, feeling her cheeks growing redder by the second thanks to the warmth and arousal rushing through her body. She wanted it to go away, but looking directly at her former enemy just made it all intensify. Especially as she gave her front a thorough look-over, revealing the perfectly toned belly, the small yet perky breasts that were being pressed down by her gym wear...  
  
And the thick snake that she called a cock, the one that was hiding within her pair of shorts. It looked awful, and it throbbed just as much as the one within the Assassin's shorts. So, why did looking at it make her feel even more excited? Why couldn't she keep her rod hidden between her thighs!? The thoughts ran through her mind, and not a single one of them made sense!  
  
Mordred heard the sound of fabric practically tearing, prompting her to look forward instead of bothering with the rope that she snapped. Immediately, a grin began to coat her cheeky little mug. "Heh, looks like you've got quite the problem there, you sneaky bitch. What are you going to do with it? Just gonna show it off to the world until you end up cumming because you can't control it? Or are you going to actually try and use it like a proper Futa?" She seemed much more comfortable with her member, to the point where she reached down to touch that thing as she mocked the brunette...  
  
Semiramis scowled as she stepped closer, tucking her shorts down to reveal the cock she had kept hidden beneath the stretchy fabric. "You're the worst, you blasted Brit. I'm going to have you hanged from my Gardens the next chance I get..." She muttered under her breath as her eyes were practically glued to her enemy's muscles, her breathing growing warmer and more desperate the longer she looked...  
  
"You're trying to insult me, yet your puny prick's hard as hell. Come on, just enjoy yourself. Master said you should try and make up with me, after all." The Saber-class Servant was enjoying this predicament for all its worth as she stretched her arms behind her head, letting her muscles stand out as her cock broke free from its prison, letting her show off both of her goods.  
  
The Assassin-class Servant's pencil-sized prick twitched as its owner was practically mesmerized by the toned terror in front of her. She couldn't help herself as she stepped closer, thrusting her hips forward ever slightly as she bit into her lower lip. "Y-You're... You're going to pay for this..." She defiantly muttered as she got close enough for her cock to brush up against the defined muscles, gasping as she felt a shock run through her body in the process.  
  
"Just keep yapping, bitch. You'll grow to love the muscle more than you love yourself, soon enough." Mordred laughed as she pushed her body forward just a little, grinding her abs up against the brunette's pencil-prick to try and coax a little bit of that icky goo out of the tip of it.  
  
It didn't take much, as Semiramis was forced to let out a cry moments later. Pitiful amounts of clear cum splattered all over the younger Servant's abs, giving her a nice transparent glaze. Something that just emphasized how wonderful those muscles were... "You're the worst..." The Assassin-class Servant muttered in an attempt to look like she hadn't completely fallen for that beautiful body...  
  
Only to then have her wrists violently yanked back, while the sword between the Saber-class Servant's thighs penetrated straight into her pussy. The most vulnerable spot on any Futanari's body. "Sorry, I'm not listening to your silly talk anymore. Here, let's speed things along and make sure we really make up, eh?" The Brit laughed as she started pumping her hips inward and upward, wanting to reach as deep as she could go...  
  
The brunette let out a mighty moan as she felt her entire body shaking with each thrust from her former enemy, feeling an overwhelming heat consume her. It was the same kind of heat that had driven her to follow her when she was looking at her muscled back, and it was the same kind of heat that made her loins throb. She couldn't handle it at all, as every thrust made her pitiful pen-sized prick shoot off more and more tiny droplets of clear cum, the kind that would easily just evaporate after a good exercise session. "S-Stop... Stop!"  
  
Her cries went unanswered as Mordred just continued with her thrusting, hammering her hips inward with the force of a piston as she smashed the tip of her cock up against the cervix that blocked off the inside of the Assassin's womb. "Nah, I'm going to keep going. Show you what you should've been used for during the war!" The Saber-class Servant cried out as she kept up her pistoning, smashing as hard as she could with every thrust. She wanted to break that seal, and break the owner at the very same time!  
  
Though that wasn't exactly hard. As she kept ramming her hips forward, she felt the cervix gradually giving way. At the same time, Semiramis' cries were growing louder and more potent, as her eyes started rolling into the back of her head. In mere moments, all thanks to the cock between her legs, she had been well and truly conquered. She didn't have any say in the matter as her womb was broken into, only a scream as she felt the orgasmic pleasures wash over her.  
  
"You really are pathetic! Hah! Why were we even enemies when I could've just done this to you all this time?" Mordred laughed from the depths of her heart as she smashed her hips forward one more time, grinding the tip of her cock up against the back of the Assassin-class Servant's womb as she let it all blow out. She could feel her balls contracting as their contents were dumped straight into her former enemy's precious place, laughing all the while...  
  
The relationship between the two of them was guaranteed to change from this point forward, as Semiramis grew limp against Mordred's body. The only thing inside of her mind at this point was the muscle that had completely mesmerized her...  
  
\---  
  
Days later, Chaldean staff was treated to an extravagant sight. Something that they hadn't quite seen before, mainly because of the two girls that were involved in the absurd act in front of them.  
  
Strutting their stuff through the halls of the organization were Mordred and Semiramis. Neither of them was wearing anything, as they were proud to show off not only their cocks, despite the massive difference between their sizes, as well as their beautifully sculpted and muscled bodies. They were delighted to show off themselves to the masses...  
  
"Hah! Looks like you turned around nicely, Semiramis! I remember when you were just happy to cum against my muscles! You look much better with all that toned goodness decorating your body!" Mordred laughed as she felt her cock throbbing from all the eyes that were focused on the two of them...  
  
Semiramis, on the other hand, was busy releasing tiny droplets of cum from her pitiful cock. With every stare that hit her naked and muscled body, she just started letting out moan after moan as she experienced mild orgasm upon mild orgasm... "Hhhaaahhh... It's... It's all your fault, Mordred... You trained me into being a good muscle slut..." The converted and obedient brunette giggled a little as she thrust her hips forward, enjoying the spikes of pleasure that her newfound exhibitionism made her feel...  
  
"You were begging for muscles, I was more than happy to help you get some!" Mordred laughed as she spanked her former enemy on her tight ass, making her yelp and squirt out pitifully once more while the dominant Brit continued to mock her with her laughter...  
  
Despite the strange way that they now treated one another, they ultimately did what their Master had asked of them. They now got along. Much more than one would've ever thought.  
  
Mordred couldn't wait to show Master how much the two of them had grown... Maybe she'd fall for their muscles, just like Semiramis had fallen for hers.


End file.
